1.Field
The present disclosure relates to a motor driven power steering system of a vehicle, and more particularly to a device and method for compensating friction of a motor driven power steering system.
2. Description of Related Art
A power steering system for a vehicle serves as a steering system for providing a power to aid a driver's manipulation to a steering wheel of a vehicle. As such a power steering system, a type of power steering system that uses a hydraulic pressure has been widely used, but recently a type of Motor Driven Power Steering (MDPS) system using an electric motor is increasingly used. The MDPS system has the advantages that it is light weight, has less occupied space and dispenses with oil exchanges, compared to a conventional hydraulic type power steering system.
Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 10-2010-0056312 published on May 27, 2010 and entitled “Method for compensating steering of motor drive power steering system” discloses a motor drive power steering system.